User blog:PsykJames/Serious changes need to occur
Hey guys I decided to write this after dealing with some serious beef on facebook and decided to tell you all that if serious changes don't occur the site could be potentially ruined. I was reading the rules page and at the first two rules I noticed something "1. Members will not disrespect the staff at anytime 2. Members will not disrespect members at anytime" Do you see it? Just in case I'll tell you, It says that members aren't allowed to disrespect each other and that members aren't allowed to disrespect the staff. Seriously? Nothing wrong with those two rules but why dosen't it say that staff can't disrespect members at anytime? A lot of people who are or were in high positions abused their power by discriminating and putting down other members and kicking or banning people whenever the hell they want due to some stupid grudge or just for a cheap laugh I've heard members call other members "Faggots", "N-'s" and people who claimed to be african american were even threatened by a member who claimed to be part of the Klu Klux Clan yet members and even people who were at that time a part of the admin just sat there even occasionally replying with a "XD" or "Lol" to insults that were supposedly comical. There should be some way to instantly report people directly to the staff in and out of the chat. Or normal members should be given the ability to kick people (And yes even admin) for abusing their power and treating other people like crap. Something should also be done about gossip I know alot of people don't catch it but alot of that goes on. Lies get told, rumors get spread, people get talked about and it just escalates from there. Like with one member another member kept creating pages and blogs filled with insults, false accusations and on one occasion the victum was called "A slutty hoe" and "A stuck up bitch" and the attacker even expressed that he would "Wreck her insides" This is ridiculous, serious changes need to occur becuase the way it is now people have the ability to say and do what ever they want and escape the consequences just like that. People create multiple accounts and bully others by using those accounts to post hurtful things about them for the world to see and if they get banned they switch to the next account, if they get IP banned they go to the library, hell they may set up a few more accounts while they're there just for the hell of it. This can go on and on forever and ever and nothing will ever get done. People will see that nothing happens to the attacker and it emboldens them to do the same. Eventually people see the terrible things that happen and they don't wanna join. And eventually instead of a judgement free, advice giving psychic community this site will become a war zone where people give and recieve insults relentlessly. This happened to a site like this before it was less popular and wasn't so professional but was so bad that people would join just to jump into the fray and eventually they had to remove it because too much harm was caused. The site ended up hurting more people than it helped and educated. Besides what happened to that new site, I haven't heard about it too much recently and I really wan't to know more. I hope that once that site is up most of the issues will be fixed and maybe it'll be truley safe. Category:Blog posts